the snake and the raven
by Sunken Sun
Summary: Annie Mchollan has always despided Malfoy with all her loust, and to her great irritation he always has seemed to like her against all odds and when he asks her for a date she's surprised by her own reaction.
1. Prolouge

**-the prologue - **

I still remember when I got my letter from Hogwarts, addressed to

Annie McHollan

Lizard Street,

bedroom above the kitchen,

London.

Written on parchment and in some green ink, that time I had wondered if it had been some sick joke. Hogwarts? What on earth was that? In the letter it had stood that it was a magic school, for witches and wizards. I had confused it with being some saletrick from some toy store so I would buy a magician set. But when I ignored another just appeared, and then another, delivered by owls of all kinds.

My father didn't understand it either, neither my mother. What the heck was this? Then a day a weird man in robe and some funny looking clothes not matching at all came on our doorstep.

He had presented himself as Finiar Bootlelocker from the magidepartment wondering why I thought the Hogwarts attest was a joke. We all got long in our masks then, he had to be kidding, there where nothing such a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he hadn't been joking and the day after I found myself in a place called Diagon Alley, a town where they sold wizard stuff. I had been taken into an odd store selling wands, made to wave at least a dozen of weird sticks that backfired on me, until Mr Ollivander whom owned the store gave me a stick that was claimed to be filled with hair from unicorns and leaves from a three I can't recall the name of. It had given a spark of blue and the store had rained in blue crystals, then I understood it wasn't a joke.

They used weird coins in this world, we had to buy new coins in a tall bank called Gringott, we got gold coins called Galleons, silver called Sickles and bronze called Knuts. We bought new books, I even had to buy a set of robes.

Some few days later I found myself on a platform I didn't even know existed; platform nine and three-quarters. I was to be seated along with two twins, going to their first year as well, they were weird as well, couldn't stop to put spells on each other or look out the window every second to check if 'we were there yet', two annoying buggers that's for sure. After a long while I managed to get contact with them, they were named Romelius and Remus Dorian.

They had unlike me, grown up in a wizard family and when they heard my name they gasped. Turned out that I was what they called a full blood, and they were both shocked and amazed to know I was raised by muggles. I had no idea at that time what a muggle was. It was a none magic it turned out, and a fullblood was an all-magic person. I thought it was weird I in that case was raised by this so called muggles. They did to and then they swapped the subject to Harry Potter, the amazing Harry Potter, the boy who lived. So then I had to force them into telling me who the heck that was, well, he turned out to be a second year, who had survived the mightiest and most evil wizard of the all, which, they refused to tell the name of. They just shivered lightly and said _the-one-we-must-not-speak-off_, they started to get on my nerves for real. The rest of the trip they wouldn't stop blabbering of this Harry, and I figured out that I'll check him out when I got there.

My first impression of Hogwarts was over-whelming, a great castle from the middle age, spears and thousands of lights shining out over the lake we were transported over. I was glad to row the boats I remember, the wagons transporting the others was pulled by dragon like black horses with empty white eyes. But when I told Remus he just stared at me, as I was some sort of nutcase.

We were picked out to different houses by a talking hat, to four different dorms, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

The twins was separated, Romelius went to Hufflepuff the house for loyal people.

Remus ended up in Ravenclaw, the wise people ended up there,

I was sent to Gryffindor along with a red head called Ginny Weasley, and later she became my friend.

That year this famous Harry Potter got into some trouble with a snake and everyone whispered of him to be _he-we-don't-speak-off_ 's heir or something. Ginny that year disappeared for me a short while, the whole year actually she had been acting weird and she was hopeless in love with Harry, that didn't have a clue what she felt, he was too busy with talking with snakes and being accused for things that wasn't true.

It was then I started to seek back to the twins I had met at the train, we had some classes together. Remus and I were in same 'History of Magic' lessons and I had herbology with Romelius. Off course I was terrible worried for Ginny and I had visited her every day when she lay ill after been captured in a secret chamber and tapped for strength by a reflection of young _you-know-who_.

But we never returned to the same friendship, so I tagged along with Romelius and Remus mostly of my second year, and the third as well, when Romelius got so shocked when one in his house was murdered in a maze under a triple wizard contest.  
Then our fourth year was in fear and suspicion to Harry, he had claimed _you- know- who _to be back at last season, and no one believed him. I couldn't care less; I didn't glorify him to say it like that. Remus couldn't make up his mind about the case and Romelius being the Hufflepuffer he was accused Harry daily for killing this Cedric guy.

My tale takes place in the fourth year at Hogwarts and its starts in November….


	2. dreams come true, nightmares too

**okey, got no reviews, but I don't bloody care, I love this story myself and am damn proud of it. But then again my summary sucks, so if anyone pity me, please,tip me off about I couldimprove summary.However, here's is the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, just the plot and Oc's

* * *

- dreams come true, nightmares too -

" Annie! Your bloody owl attached me again!" a brown haired boy with green eyes complained as he threw my snow owl over to my table, Tora as I called her, spread her wings and caught up enough air under her wings to sail over to me and landed softly on my shoulder.

"hi me gorgeous" I welcomed her, she hooted softly in return as she stretched out her leg. A green envelope was attached to it, I unbounded it and looked at the handwriting in the front, mothers, I stated. Okey, so she wasn't really my mother, I knew my background now or parts of it. Ginny and I had read it a book the first year, turned out I had another mother and another father. But they were bad, terribly bad. They had both worked for well _you-know-who_, killed many people and at last being captured by the department and put them behind bars in the wizard prison Azkaban. Oh what a pity, luckily I had been sent to a foster family and I didn't wish for it to be different. And honestly I hoped for that they would rotten behind bars, I didn't know they name thought, Ginny had refused me to see the name. Not able to figure how she had done it, she had managed to put a spell on it so I would never find out, well, I suspect the teacher Mrs McGonagall to have helped her. So until I managed to lift the spell I was very aware of the fact of that I didn't know their name. Perhaps the spell included me not to be curious about it, if that is so, well, I know idea, but I would perhaps think it was rotten done by them.

So anyway, everyone beside me knew and I was fine with it. Must be because of stupid spell, I bet my real parents have done something really stupid, cause during this year I had gotten many weird looks. I shrugged as I opened the letter, Tora pecked me on my nose

"allright, allright, sorry Tora" I mumbled distant giving her a piece of my toast, gratefully she grabbed it and flew of to see if Romelius had anything goodies for her as well.

'_Dear Annie,_

_I'm just writing to ask you if you were interested in spending your vacation along with the Dorians? Your father and I have gotten this fabulous deal from his company on a trip to German, and you know we always had wanted to see German, unfortunately the deal includes only your father, and me I fear._

_But the Dorians were more than interested in having you, don't worry, they're not mad anymore about the time you tricked Romelius into all that trouble with Snape. _

_All thought they beg you not to repeat that experience with turning their sons into trees. _

_So anyway, have to dash, having a tea party with Mrs Wilkinson. _

_Love you my dear, giving the best hello's from your father, don't worry, we'll have time together the first week of this summer._

_Love your mother'_

Oh, well, who cares? I thought as I curled the letter together and punched it down my bag, then I shoved my breakfast away and raised to find Romelius. I found him along with a teacher whom was obviously giving him some sort of lecture.

Shit, this had to be about the fireworks we had set of earlier this week, so I slid behind a door and waited.

"Annie you got to do something about the owl" the brown head showed up on front of me brushing of his robe covered in cereal, looked like Tora had tried to steal breakfast.

"Oh Remus, she just is so fond of you" I said comforting, not concealing my amusement over it all, Remus gave me a deathglare in respond.

" where's that idiot of a brother then?" he growled, he knew I never would give the owl a lecture anyway, I shrugged.

"over there given lectures about fireworks I think by uhm, I didn't see" I said bored, Remus looked irritated at me.

"you let loose fireworks again, I thought you were done with pranks after you turned Mrs Norris into a blue parrot?" He said sulking loudly over me.

"I changed me mind" I answered,

"and Romelius's too I guess?" Remus asked dulled, I nodded. "he's so bloody loyal, you know" I grinned widely as Romelius came walking with a troubled mind. I was half expecting a long speach about the lecture, and totally unprepared on what Romelius said, and gave a long gasp as he let loose the bomb.

"they want me on the quidditch team" he said sounding both amazed and shocked.

"you?" Remus broke out in laughter, I smiled to him.

" great for you, Romey, you deserve it, I personally think you're quite good" I said supportingtrying to get over the shock. Remus started to laugh even higher, Romelius looked at him.

"they wanted me to be Captain" he muttered weakly, wow that was amazing.

"oh me, Romey you should take that offer!" I applauded pulling him into a big hug.

"and they wanted me to give up pranks in return" he muttered, I pushed him away from me and gave an insulted look

"it's a trap, you're not starting quidditch!"

Remus gave a squeal and stopped laughing, he grabbed his twin by his shoulder "yey, can't wait for your first game, brother" I tried to punch Remus, but Romelius shoved us aside to my surprise, to Remus and me surprise actually. "we're late for Herbology, Annie, see you later Remus" He muttered and dragged me along.

"Romey, your not really gone give up pranks, are you?" I complained as we hurried down the lawn to get to the greenhouses behind the castle.

"off course not, I just can't afford to take the blame anymore" he said distantly and glanced down me, after all I was a head shorter than both him and Remus. I smiled and jumped up at his back and clenched to him,

"you knew you hadn't gone normal" I squealed, he gave a snort, probably an example of his short laughter's.

"finally" our herbology teacher said as she hurried down to us with a pair of spare gloves,  
"sorry, professor Sprout, my fault, I kept her waiting in the hall" Romelius muttered polite, taking he gloves gratefully. We had ruined ours in the Forbidden woods last week, when we had managed to get in trouble with a centaur and in our run we had gotten stuck in a bush, so what to you do when you got a furious centaur in your tail? You rip loose off course, so we did and ran like mad, well last time I personally ditched a herbology class for go sightseeing in forbidden woods.

" ah well, five points in minus to Hufflepuff, okey then children today we're gonna…." I blocked out professor Sprouts destructions and arched an eyebrow against Romelius. "thought you couldn't afford to take the blame anymore?" I whispered, he smiled back, the prankster I knew glinted in his eyes "well, I haven't said yes to the quidditch-team yet".

I grinned and bowed over my plant beside Ginny, she gave a short smile and continued to replant her plant.

When the class was over I followed along with Ginny and Romelius into the castle, then we met Harry and then Ginny was gone, then Romelius and me had to separate as he had potions with Snape and the Ravenclaws. Therefore I was alone when I ran into Malfoy, a boy one older than me and from Slytherin. He was tall, had a pale thin face and silver blond hair and he had of some weird interests in me. I couldn't see why, I knew he hated Gryffindors, knew he despised Harry with all his lust. Still he always walked over to me, said hallo and stuff.

"hi Annie" he said slyly when he saw me in the hall in the first floor. "hi Malfoy" I answered uninterested,

"just Draco, Annie" He said leaning towards the wall and blocked my way.

"it's McHollan, _Draco_" I said sarcastic, he shrugged.

"there's a tour to Hogsmeade this weekend,care to join me?" He asked, oh no I won't, I thought irritated and sat up a depressed face.

"oh I would a loved to, Draco, but I'm afraid I don't got any permission slip, my parents forgot to sign it, but if there's other things we can do, count me in" haha, there he got, he couldn't drag me along to Hogsmeade without permission which I by the way had.

He smirked, my smile faded, hell, obviously he had found another way to trick me.

" oh that's TO darn bad, well, I guess it's just got to be a romantic moon tour on the top spear tonight then, to bad" he said, heck, told you. Slytherins were sly that's for sure, I shouldn't have added that 'love to do something else'-part oh heck, I saw no other way than to say yes. He had probably checked my homework planner as well, so I couldn't blame that for a reason. Bloody Malfoy, one day I'll get him as well.

" uhm, su- sure, Draco" I stuttered as I blushed fiercely, he smiled was about to give some disgusting greasy answer, but he didn't get any longer than to open his mouth before a familiar and friendly voice shouted my name.

"hey Annie, we're late already, could you mind stop flirting with that snake, you know it is not nice to give him false hope, you know" Remus said annoyed, I giggled embarrassed, before walking over to Remus.

"allright then, Annie, see you to night" Malfoy said coldly behind us, I looked over my shoulder and gave him a short miserable smile before hurrying along with Remus.  
"got a date with that bloody snake then?" Remus said dryly, I gave him a death glare.

"he over smarted me, allright" I snorted as I speeded up. " oh, well then I guess its allright" He muttered sarcastic, he hated Malfoy, no need to say, huh?

" shut up or I'll sent Tora on you" I snapped, Remus gave me one of his warning glares, but he didn't argue anymore luckily.  
I bummed down on an empty seat in Professor Binns class, the only teacher at school whom was a ghost, and a doll ghost for sure. Boring, boring, I always felled out of this class and probably wouldn't even do homework if Remus hadn't taken notes of me. I shoved my desk as silent I could over to his and leaned my head on his shoulder and gave a small yawn. Remus ignored me, he just sat there and noted quickly down all the numbers and dull names of stupid warlords. His barley curled hair waved softly by his ever moment, it was quite peaceful actually, this was what I loved with Mondays, this and some few other things. Or perhaps I just thought this was peaceful because I was doing it right now, I never looked forward to Mondays so I could sleep on Remus's shoulder, oh heck, I loved it. I wondered if Professor Binn ever had given detention, he never mentioned it if we felled asleep in class, if we interrupted or if we suddenly came dressed up as baboons in class.

Bloody, weird and sick. My eyelids slowly shut, the others disappeared, the room disappeared and I was standing in a room filled with, filled with nothing, dark and wet, cold stone covering walls, floors and the ceiling. I was trapped in a box of stone, but I didn't panic. I was calm and just stood still.

Then a door appeared out of nothing, a black metal door that screeched loudly on its hinges as it opened. In came a tall woman, with long black hair that seemed unkempt and straggly. The eyes hidden as black diamonds behind heavily eyelids, an arrogant, disdainful smile playing around her mouth.

Once she had been beautiful I'm sure of it, but something had taken most of her beauty away and now she were paler and looked like a living skull. I didn't know who she was, or what she wanted for that sake. All I knew was that I didn't fear her as she moved slowly against me, stretched out for me and when she touched my skin it felt like someone had set my skin on fire, I saw a lots of green light before I sunk to my knees and collapsed on the floor.

"Annie? Annie, are you allright?" A voice asked, it wasn't a part of my dream so I opened my eyes. The world seemed blurry for a second, but quickly came into focus. Remus and the whole class were staring down at me, and I was lay on the floor. "what happened?" I moaned and sat up as I rubbed my back head. "that's what we're wondered" Ginny said, Remus helped me up and helped me to sit at my chair again. "seriously, what happened, why were I'm at the floor?" I asked helpless, "uhm, you felled asleep, and then you screamed loudly and the next thing we knew you lay on the floor" Tim a boy in our class said in disbelief, my ears went pink as I blushed. Oh, great, I looked now officially like a fool.  
"are you sure you're allright?" Tim asked concerned and looked at me as I was about to throw myself screaming on the floor anytime again, I nodded. "never been better, Tim" I mumbled, the class gave me one short look before seating on their places again, and turned back to dream mode, as Professor Binn babbled on unaffected, I suspected him not for even noticing my fall at all.  
"you had that nightmare again, didn't you?" Remus said as soon we got out off class,

"and?" I pouted innocent, Remus sighted worried "you've been being having this nightmares true all this summer and until now, it has to mean something" I stopped and stared in disbelief on my friend, he glared back "what?"

"hey Remus, I'm the one with sick dreams here, let me worry about this things, aye?" I nearly barked, he looked a little disappointed before he shrugged slightly.  
"I amjust worried for you, after all, you're my best friend" He muttered and by that he melted my heart, silly sheep.  
"aw, you're so sweet, Re" I said as I hugged him to his surprise, Romelius was my hugging mate, not him. But he hugged embarrassed back.  
"And I care for you too" I said a little bit touched and groggy.  
"I know" he muttered before he broke free, and when I looked at him he had turned red and the sight made me laugh a little. "  
oh, Remus, you're so cute" I giggled and started to walk to the Great hall to get lunch.  
"am not" Remus pouted behind me and speeded up to catch up, I just smiled.  
"you're not what, Re?" Romelius said as he met us in the hall, Remus blushed and refused to answer.  
" I said I thought he was a little cute, that's all" I answered, Romelius got a sly grin as he suddenly grabbed his brother around his waist.  
"oh yeah, my ideal date" he joked, Remus got redder and blushed.  
"get off me, Romelius" he growled.  
"why? Afraid to be cute, bro?" Romelius teased.  
"no, you stink!" Remus snapped, Romelius punched him in his shoulder.  
" do not"

"do to" Remus said and punched back,  
"shut up, or I'll make you" Romelius threatened,  
"ah as if" Remus frowned loudly,  
"Hey, I'm stronger than you" Romelius said, true enough I thought.  
"well, I'm smarter" Remus shot back, I shrugged, that was also true.  
"hey Annie" A way to well known voice cried by the stairs, hell, it was Malfoy again. Maybe I could ignore him? No, couldn't do that he'll just make a number out of it, okey, cool. If you're lucky he's just going to say hi, so I turned and waved smiling back. "hi Malfoy" he came over the floor as Remus and Romelius in disgust moved away, couldn't blame them thought.  
"I just wanted yo to know that we'll meet by your dorm at eight" he beamed in his own way, I swallowed a sarcastic answer and nodded. "really looking forward to it, Malfoy"

"oh please, just Draco" he smiled slyly as he brushed away a lock of my hair away from my face,  
"I prefer Malfoy" I said weakly, and then he did what I had hoped he never would do, he bend forward and kissed me. In front of the whole school, in front of my friends, oh god, I wished to kick his balls off. But I didn't, I was too weak, I had always obeyed that slimy eel, beside it wasn't that bad, hell, yeah it was. I argued with myself as he pulled away and I couldn't do anything to give him a dreamy glare.

"see you tonight then" He smirked and left, unhappily I nodded and turned back to the twins.  
"'see you tonight then'" Romelius said sarcastic and gave Malfoys back the finger, something he had learned of me, but he still gave the wrong one.

" I still can' believe you're going out with him" Remus said in dislike, giving me a blaming look pouting "I thought I was your cutie"

* * *

**Merry Christmas then!**

**huggles**


	3. on a date with Malfoy

**yey! got my first review! that was the first, go Snicket! Good Snicket here you go a COOKIE! I put a charm at it so it will taste whatever you want it to taste, quite jummy.  
So thankies to Snicket for being sweet and reviewing and given kind words.  
**

**disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter just the plot and Oc's

* * *

- on a date with Malfoy -**

Later that night I stood shivering in the hall outside the portrait of the fat lady, I should have worn more clothes. Perhaps I still had time to run upstairs and get a cloak or something?

"hello my beauty, here already, and I who thought I was first" His voice purred behind me, or perhaps not.  
"hey, _Draco_" I said weakly, hoping he wouldn't notice me shaking, cause then he probably would do anything annoying as offer his cloak or something, and I definitely didn't wanted to wear his cloak. But unfortunately he did, when he hugged me tightly and was about to kiss me again.

"are you cold, Annie? You're trembling, here take my cloak" he offered, I stepped back.

"oh no, I'm fine thanks, _Draco_" I said quickly, he shrugged and laid his arm around me instead.

"then I guess I'll rather keep you warm with body heat" Oh, hell, you're not! I screamed within.

"Oh, but when I think of it, a cloak would be fine" I squealed nervously, he grinned slyly as always,

oh.... he had tricked me again, well, that's it he would not have any more triumphs to night, that's for sure. I thought aggressive as I allowed him to tug the disgusting cloak of his around my shoulders. And you know what? That tricky bastard thought he could sneak a kiss as well, but hah, I over smarted him and turned my check to him. He did look a little taken by it, so to don't lose the grip on him entirely yet I gave him my most flattering smile.

"oh, Annie, you might don't think I'm right for you yet, but I promise that at the end of this date, you will" Malfoy said self sure, as if? I thought, would liked to say it to him as well, but to him I just shrugged and said cheerful  
"shall we go then?"

Why on earth did I say yes to this? Oh yeah, he over smarted me as usual, I thought bitterly an hour later. Malfoy comical enough was actually midway through some love serenade he had written to me. But why the heck did I still dance to his flute? Thoughtful I stared upon the stars, shining so ever bright from a dark heaven without a single cloud screwing up the beautiful sight and the moon shined so pale and gracious down at me.

Oh now I remember, he always stood strong, he had a nose for pranks as well. I had been taken away with his arrogant, natural leader- attitude thing, I always did as he said. Hell, even the sky did as he said. I snorted for myself, perhaps he had cursed me or something? No, even thought that would be so him, a thing like that would never work over four years God damn it.

Maybe I just was weak for him? I looked at him, he had finally reached the final verse. He don't look so bad, no, NO, he's Malfoy, not a knight in shining armour and, and, uhm, he would looked good in a armour, oh skanky, there I went again.  
"oh, _Draco _that was SO beautiful" I applauded as he put away his guitar looking instrument, he smiled.  
"I know" he said, okey, so he was kinda, very charming. Especially in moonlight, I smiled as I bend forward and kissed him free willing. He laid his arms around me, his strong arms, what am I thinking?

" _That he's incredible hot and you want him, you want him, you want him SO badly_ "

Oh, great, I had an inner voice talking bull shit.

I let him drag me down on his chest, not losing contact with his mouth. His hands slid eagerly around my body. It just got more and intense, he rolled over so he laid on top, I didn't mind as long he didn't stop kissing me. Oh what a turn on!

" aha, finally caught you two.." I nearly screamed as professor Snape came charging out on the roof, we ripped us apart and I felt myself blushing badly. And looked upon Snape ready with his wand out, shit, what a turn off, I thought as I saw his unshaved legs peek out the robe.

When Snape saw our faces, he somehow looked disappointed. "oh, darn, I thought I finally managed to caught that Potter and that muggle Granger" Snape pouted and let is wand downto his side.

Malfoy corrected his hair. "no, they're at the northern tower, Professor Snape" he said, oh, if could Snape just leave, I thought miserable, lying under Malfoy didn't seem so ideal anymore.

"oh, okay, thank you, Malfoy, ten points plus to Slytherin" he said with that cold dragging voice of his. "what?" I plumped out, he gave extra points for Slytherins for making out after bed time?

"and five points plus to Gryffindor for uhm, no reason and I'm taking them back anyway when I get Potter and Granger, oh, I'm in a good mood, let's make it twenty, yey, I'm catching Potter"  
Then he charged of again, okey, that was the sickest thing ever, Snape never acted to giggerish normally, no, normally he tried to take points from every house expect Slytherin off course, being his house and all. He was gloomy and not likeable, neither he was now, but ehm a improvement, in some sick, weird way.

Malfoys hand slid under my chin and gently made me turn my attention to him. He gave me a short charming smirk as he bend forward to kiss me again. I bend away.

"no Malfoy, I'm not in the mood" He looked disappointed at me,  
"you were three minutes ago" he protested,

"uhm yeah, but in case you haven't noticed your professor is sort of a turn off for must people" I said and pushed him off me, he sat back.

"I never thought of him that way" he pouted, then he sat silent for a moment, then he got this weird disgusted look upon face, bet he just imagined Snape in a thong. "juagh, Annie, now I lost mood as well!" he complained as he leaned back on the ledge,

I laughed and rested my head on his chest.

"you're so cute, Draco"  
"really?" he asked as he played with my hair, "I thought Remus was your cutie"

"first of all, bad move to talk of other guys on a date, and second; there's no law against having two cuties" I pouted, he could hear his heart beating under his skin, I could hear every breath he took as it sunk and raised in tact.  
" maybe we should find something to talk about?" I asked after a while with thoughtful looks and silence.

"uhm, okay, what's your favourite thing to do uhm, in your vacations?" Malfoy said dull.

"uhm" I thought for a second, before smiling "shopping with mum" I said.

"not your real mother, right?" he asked thoughtful

"no, why?" I looked curious up at him, oh, I felt so giggerish myself, was I drunk?

"no reason" he hurried to say and shrugged. "uhm, then, what's your shopping for?"

"everything and nothing" I said causally, "mostly underwear, sexy underwear so I can impress my dates. " I teased, Malfoy looked at me eagerly. "like now?"

"like now" I said mostly just to tease the hell out of him, as if I would strip out here and show of.

But it definitely got him all excited and fired up, so then we had something real things to do instead of talking about what I did during the summers and imagine professor Snape in thong, juagh, what a thought!

01:00 am most of the loony feeling in my head had cooled, I didn't feel so lovesick as a few hours before. I tiptoed down the hall, praying for nobody to walk the halls right now.  
"Annie?" I flipped around, searched the floor, but couldn't see anyone.  
"Annie, over here" the voice said, huh, I tumbled over to the right where voice was and bumped into someone.  
"auch" two voices complained. A swirl and suddenly Hermione and Harry Potter stood in front of me, I almost started to laugh, they obviously had hidden under their invisible cloak for a long, long time. They were both pale and huddled badly.  
"Snape's coming, hurry, under the cloak," What? I hurried as I was told and together we pressed against the wall as we saw Snape come charging in good old style, his old good style, not that foolish act he had performed when he caught me and Malfoy, but in that gloomy and so Snape way. He stopped a minute, stared out the air, his hawk eyes hit a spot beside us. His hand grasped out in thin air, three inches to the left and he would have ruffled my hair. Then he sighted disappointed, muttered a curse about frogs and Potheads before running off again.  
"lets get inside" Harry whispered, I felt that I for the first time that Harry was good to have, and I loved his invisible cloak, hey, I didn't know he had a cloak.  
Hermione on the other hand I knew better, being Ginny's friend you swiftly became friends with Hermione as well. She was rather smart to say it softly, and she was actually my tutor in Transfiguration, oh, she had made me get many good grades.  
"cherry pie" Harry whispered as we reached the portrait of the fat lady, the frame swung away and we climbed swiftly in. The common room was empty and silent, there were a weak fire on the fireplace but that was only thing living around here, Harry lifted the cloak of us, thank god, we had been stepping on each others toes all the way, that cloak was barely made for two.

"we made it" I said excited. Harry looked dumbstruck at me  
"that's normal, Annie, right?"  
"maybe for you, having a cloak and all" I said offended, he shrugged and ran up to his room. Hermione stayed behind, I could see her questions burned after being asked.  
"I was on a date" I explained,  
"oh with who? The only we saw out now was Malfoy" she said cheerful.  
"I was out walking my owl" I said quickly, oh heck, bad move.

"uh?" she looked confused at me, then she looked disgusted and wrinkled her nose,  
"oh mine, you didn't date Malfoy did you?" she asked, I couldn't lie, never had I been able to lie for Hermione.  
"so what were you doing out late, then?" I asked instead and started to move towards the stairs,  
"hey I asked you first" Hermione argued and followed.  
"and I changed the subject" I said unwilling as we walked up the stairs and reached Hermiones dorm first. "you're dating Malfoy aren't you?" she teased as she opened the door.  
"he over smarted me!" I cried after her, before turning up into my own room. I laid down in my bed placed longest into the room by a window with my desk on the left side straight beside the window. I sighed, it had been a long day and I think I discovered new feelings for Malfoy, or maybe just Draco? No I liked Malfoy better, maybe later I'll come up with a better name? I thought as I rolled over my side, closed my eyes and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

**so can anyone really imagine Snape in a thong? I can't, coulnd't do it even if I tried, I'm immune to that, but I've experinced that people isn't, haha, love putting groze images in peoples heads!**

SunkenSuns bestfriend Silve: yes thank you! I've noticed! I didn't drink milk for three weeks or more and I am never drinking milk at your house again!  
SunkenSun: oooh, stop that flattering -blushes- 

**So... what did anyone think of the chapter? good? bad? lously? crappy?  
Come on I'll give you magic cookies!**

huggles 


	4. the new captain

**hia guys! ready for chappie four? yeah...sure! **

had no idea what to name this chapter, kinda obviuos huh?

Ghost/frozenblossom: good gal, here you go, cookie. okey, you'll get three. Pleased to hear that (about like where the story is getting) and hey! thankies three thousand for reviewing "madly in love" that really cheered me up -smiles-hell, I'm cheered up whenever I hear from you.

* * *

- **The new Captain** -

"had a long night, Annie?" Ginny joked as she stepped into the bathroom and saw me half a sleep over the sink with a forgotten toothbrush in my hand.

"what's wrong with me, Ginny?" I asked sleepy and miserable, she looked questioning down at me. "what you mean, Annie, should there be anything wrong with you, you mean?"  
I moaned loudly and splashed some more water in my face.

"I'm dating Malfoy, and the worse part id that I think I have feelings for him" I complained and rediscovered my toothbrush and started to re-brush my teeth.

"yeah, it must, cause there's what I could call a bad date" Ginny frowned as she started to comb her long wild red hair. "no that's it, I thinks he's adorable and so sweet, and, and he's a really, really good kisser" I complained and put down my brush again and looked dreamy for a second, longing for his tender kisses.

"juagh, Annie, I am suppose to have breakfast." Ginny cried and gave me a blaming look. But I didn't notice just carried on "and so smooth hands-" "-and there the lunch went-" Ginny responded. "- sliding all over my body-" "- and that was that dinner- "

"- I'm still burning from his touch-" "- no suffer either-" "-and I was so turned on, and I am telling you Ginny, I am glad we were interrupted, cause I was ready to take the next step-" "-and no breakfast tomorrow either, thank you Annie" Ginny looked almost green, and according to her face ready to smash my down with her comb, how nice. "sorry Ginny, I just couldn't keep it for myself." I excused and blushed a little, "you made it very clear" Ginny rolled her eyes and shock her hair, I smiled, it was so bloody tempting.  
"hey, I'll spoil your lunch tomorrow too," I said laughing, Ginny snorted "hah, do not think so" I bend forward and whispered in her ears. "fancy Snape in a thong" She screamed of rage and I ran and bowed as her comb nearly hit me. Laughing I escaped the bathroom, ran through our dorm and out on the hall as I could her curse long way.

I felt excited, so happy and free. I couldn't wipe the grin off my face, just kept humming for myself 'I'm in looOove' I hummed as I ran into Romelius outside the Great Hall.

"Hey Romey!" I cried happily and jumped on his back, he looked confused. "morning, princess" he mumbled amazed. " you're certainly happy"  
"oh you bet, I had just the most fabulous date ever last night"

"oh, you ditched Malfoy?"

"no, silly, off course not, stop kidding, why should I do that?" I said merry and ran off his back to welcome Remus as well. " I wasn't kidding" Romelius pouted.  
"huh?" Remus cried surprised as I jump hugged him. "you're high or something?"

"she's high on love, with Malfoy" Romelius pouted in disbelief, I stretched out to punch him, but got captured by Remus who insisted on checking my fever.  
"guys, I'm fine" I insisted as I merrily danced off into the hall, "definitely dope" I heard Romelius mutter to Remus, I ignored them. To my disappointment Malfoy wasn't there, a little puzzled I sat down by the Gryffindor table, Remus and Romelius sat down to my surprise beside me. "Annie, you can't be serious" Remus said in disbelief, Romelius nodded in agreement, I frowned, "who are you to decide?" I growled and buried myself in my cereal.

"we're your friends, Annie, and- " "hey, you're not Gryffindors, get off our table!" a small first year cried accusing and tried to kick Romelius. "I'm a guest, be nice to the guests! Auch!" Romelius cried and tried to protect himself

"- we truly care for you, you know that, and we don't think Malfoy is right for you" Remus said unaffected by the attacking first year. "I know you do, Re, but this is my decision" I said tired, couldn't they just act happy for me?

" and we're your-" "hey, you're not a Gryffindor either, off my seat!" the violent first year cried and hit lose on Remus as well, so Romelius carried on "advisors, yes, we are your advisors, Annie, listen to your advisors, they are really smart and know the best for yourself" Romelius said slowly and waved explaining with his hands. "hey, relax, I've only been on one date, I'm not marrying the guy, I just thinks he's, sort of, cute." I answered and Malfoys face danced in front of me. As the first year attacked again. ("get off this table, filthy Hufflepuffer and, and you to you green eyed Ravenclaw!")  
"allright, allright!" Romelius cried and raised to the first years excitement, now she sat down proudly on her new seat, I stared at her, Remus looked startled. Then she turned her head against him, encouraged by her latest victory she off course went after Remus as well, she sat her daggers in him. He sighted, shock his head in amazement, then he petted my shoulder. "just think of what we said, okay?" I nodded, there where nothing to think of rightfully, but if I argued any more now both guys would go nuts, and if I couldn't get their support, I would rather think in silence. As soon the twins had left to their own tables, the first year turned towards me and said in a snobby tone, "you better train your boys better, missy" I pierced my eyes through her, she huddled unsure together. "you better tape that big mouth of yours, tiny" I said lowly and dark. "you can't make me" she shivered lightly as she said it. "watch me" I sneered, she whimpered and ran off. I shrugged and continued to eat my cereal, "hi me beauty" I muttered as Tora landed on my shoulder again, "what you got for my today then?" She stretched out her leg and revealed an envelope. I sighted, I already knew who that was from.

"_Dear Annie._

_Sorry, that last message was inconsiderate, off course you want to tag along with your parents. How could I be so senseless? Pardon me in every way, I am in true reality a lousy mother. I'll get you a ticket first thing in the morning.  
best loves _

_Your father and me"_

Great, I had to post them at once or else they'll go berserk and I'm gonna be forced along with my parents to German. And trust me, I didn't want to. I presumed it was summer vacation they were so worked up over, Christmas they had promised me to on the school along with Romelius and Remus.  
if I just had brought along quill and parchment I could have posted it right away. Skanky, looks like I have to write in my lunch break. I feed Tora with crumbs from a croissant, she hooted softly and took off. Shortly I heard the usual 'auch, Annie, your owl's attacking me!' from Remus, I smirked for myself, then I finished my breakfast and left the Great Hall.

"hi beauty"

"hi Malfie" I welcomed him as he came from the behind and slid is arms around my waist, " I missed you" he whispered softly as he kissed me on the neck. I giggled, it had only been a few hours, but – "- I missed you too" I cuddled, he purred back. We started to walk down the hall to my charms class, we small talked all the way to the door. Where he kissed me and left, a little bit red I entered the room.

"Draco Malfoy, a very bad choice, Annie" A boy sang from the corner. "Tim! Four words" I snapped, "none - off – yours – business!" I said slowly as I counted the words on my hand, he shrugged and turned towards his book again, as if he actually read, he just didn't have any good throw backs. My mood turned brightly again as fast as it had turned dark.  
"hi" I said as I sat down by Ginny and Petra, another class mate. "hi" they answered, Ginny send me a evil look as she snarled to me "I still can't get that image out of my head, and it's your fault" she said as she picked her wand up, I spotted a small pointy wizard hat walking pass the rows and assumed by that professor Flitwick had arrived. And that he had, he climbed his pile of books so he could se us over his desk.

"how many are we?" he squeaked curiously and peered around the room, "ah, everyone I see, excellent." Then he made a huge x over the class list and so he moved over to his blackboard and wrote (very larger than himself) today's lesson. "and today we will all learn about how we can paint with our wands" he called out, the class locked startled at him, was he serious? Where we going to paint? Skanky, how lame! After a while it did turn out to be quite difficult, my blue colour kept coming out wrong, and the purpose? To re decorate Professor Flitwick's classroom, his favourite colour turned out to be turquoise, some things I just don't wanted to know. Well, my screwed up blue became a perfect shade of turquoise when it dried so I got top mark, yey, go me!

I spent my short break writing down a short reply for my mother and send it off with Tora. It was then I saw this gang of people grouping around a tall handsome boy, that's weird, who could that be? I mean, the only one people gathered around was Harry, and Harry was temporally on the out-list. He wore the fancy uniform of a quidditch captain and it withed his rank and proud body perfectly, my jaw dropped. I knew that guy, that was my guy. "Romey?" I gasped, he noticed me and grinned proudly. "hey Annie"

"Romey!" I cried as I ran forwards and jumped into his arms, he laughed, as I got some ugly looks from the girls flocking around us. "shit, you're totally loveable!" I squealed, he hummed. "oh shit, Romey, if it hadn't for that I've already fallen for Malfoy, I would definitely felled for you now!" his grin wiped off at once and he turned pale as he pointed a warning a finger on me. "you do NOT love Draco Malfoy, Annie, you're not allowed." Even thought this had bugged the hell out of me at the breakfast table, it didn't now, guess I was to excited about Romelius's hot out fit, so I just smirked, kissed him on the cheek, "no, Romey, you're the only one for me" He grinned widely again, now the girls really started to stare daggers through me so I smiled to him. "now, won't keep you away from ye fans, would I?" I giggled and walked off, I was late for my 'care of magic creatures' already.

Trying not to be detected I slid between Ginny and Petra, "you're late" Ginny said casually, I shrugged. "Romey got his new uniform, he was cute, I had to stop" Petra pricked her ears, "uniform? What kind of uniform?" she nearly barked excited, I jumped surprised away. "quidditch off course, that's the only thing we get special uniforms for" I spat back, Petra had been after Romelius from the start, and neither Romelius, Remus nor I did approve of it. "oh, I would liked to see that!" she cried happily, I rolled my eyes, refused myself to give her a bite-back and consecrated on Hagrid that had for once settled with theory education, hell, he had promised me to show off a hippogriff today! Then I spotted Professor Umbridge lurk in the shadows, oh, that's why. Professor Umbridge was inspecting the teachers again, looking for a teacher she could sack.  
oh, I disliked Professor Umbridge, in defence against black art, she made us read books. I bet chapter five won't help me much in a fight against a werewolf, all thought, I thought it would be rather exciting meeting a werewolf.

* * *

**okey then, still haven't heard if anyone manages to imagine Snape in thong, is there? My friend certainly did -amused glint her eyes- anyway, been really distracted lately. **

Think the whole Christmas thingie wooozed my head, because the other day I went to the musicstore to buy Greenday's newest, I ended up buying "Celtic circle 2" and "Busted" and left with a sense of having forgotten something. Darn!

anyway, good happy newier year!

huggles


	5. naked dreams and Hogsmeade

**Weeeee! I'm back! God it's good to be back! I missed myself around here! I lighten things up don't I?  
Romelius: no...  
me: shut it Romey I didn't ask you!  
Romelius: doesen't matter, I answer for everyone!  
me:you little!  
Romelius:me little what!  
me:deodrant?  
Romelius:riiight... shall we allow the readers to read then?  
me:sooon, deodrant! first I'm gonna answer reviews!**

DearFrozenBlossom: yes the thought of Snape in Thong is no good, so good Snape is not here to parade around in thong,aye? yes, Romey me lad can be very cute-huggles Romey-  
romelius:hey! ten seconds ago you told me to shut it and now you're hugging me!  
me:yes, you're much more loveable when you shut it.  
anyway, happy,happy me to havea reviewer like you-huggles Freezy-  
Ps:yes, hard to imagine Malfoy being nice after reading HP, but then again he doesen't like Harry so why should he behave good then?

Dear ariotlatio: thankies for sweet words! and thanks for reminding me I had this story...wops.

anyway, this chappie might notbe supergreat... but it builds up again, no worries.

I don't own Harry Potter just the Oc's and the plot. 

**

* * *

- Hogsmeade and naked dreams -**

The next time Malfoy asked if I wanted to join to Hogsmeade I said yes, not only because I wanted to spend every bloody second with him, (I missed him if he just two minutes to go to the bath, bloody hell) but also because Christmas was coming surprisingly fast and I had literary no idea what to buy, hell, I just had started to think of buying presents and was still sorting out who I should and should not waste money on. Okey I had to shop for Malfoy (off course), the twins, Ginny, Hermione, mum, dad, my Cousin Lora, I counted for myself as we stood in line to be checked out by Mr Filch, the freaky janitor who thought violence was pleasure. I hated that guy, and Mrs Norris his cat, was indeed the only cat I had ever hated that much, stupid cat, ugh, hated cat.  
Normally Filch would glare daggers down at me and give some sour comment on my looks, but today he, well he didn't smile, but he seemed friendlier against me. Probably because I was with Malfoy, every scary evil disliking teacher at this school loved me now as I was with Malfoy, freaky.

"So what should we do first?" Malfoy asked as soon we were there, and then he added hopeful before I could open my mouth. "get a more private place perhaps?" I laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "you're so cute, Malfoy, we just got here, threat me nice now and do as I say" I said and added flirty, "and I'll threat you nicer afterwards"  
"oh, deal, " he replied at once and kissed my neck, "just give me orders, I'm your slave" he mumbled from there between the kisses. I smirked for myself, "well, first, get rid off your bodyguards" Malfoy looked at Crab and Goyle standing behind us, with folded arms and spilling their muscles as soon anyone Malfoy didn't like came to close.  
Then Malfoy gave me puppy eyes, he loved having bodyguards. I shock my head, and disappointed he turned and sent off the boys.  
"and now, I have some serious shopping to do" he moaned disapproving, I smirked and whispered, "and afterwards if you're good, we'll find a very private spot, just the two of us, and play it a little dirty, what you say?" he put on a grin and dragged me off as he proclaimed that he would gladly pay for all my presents.

In 'Honey Slurp' I pursued tons of candy for my cousin and the few friends I still had at home in London. It was crowdie in there, peoples everywhere, who made Malfoy more and more impatient, so I had to please him with small kisses every now and then, which is enormously hard when there's people wherever you might turn. In the funny shop I found some awesome fireworks for dad, who loved everything that said BANG and made lots of explosives.

My mother got a magic dishwasher, might as well, and if it worked as the commercial promised I would perhaps be able to make that wash my room, so didn't have to fumble with that alone. I knew what Remus always had wished for, an owl, but his parents never had enough money to buy one, so now I did, I had saved up moneys for months now, his bloody parents better expect it. Romey on the other hand had been praying on me to buy him an electrical cd player since he had been at me home the summer and discovered cd's.

I had explained It to him that he would never make it work on school and he probably would break it first day. But he still wanted it, so, fine by me. Rightfully these things couldn't be bought around here, but no worries, I'll just send a owl to mother explain the situation and hopefully she would react before Christmas.

I made this very important decision as I walked down the street hand in hand with Malfoy and figured out that before I could lay my hands on Tora I would probably forget it, I had to send an owl from the owlery, at once actually.

I pulled Malfoy in the door and was welcomed by a thousand of different weird owls, Malfoy stood bored as I paid and ordered.  
He came over as I wrote the letter, slid his arms around my waist and kissed my neck, I giggled and blushed weakly. Something else caught his attention, he snorted loudly and arrogant, I looked up to see Harry and Hermione along with that Ron, Ginny's big brother.

"oh look what the cat dragged in, hey, Weasley what's you're doing in a such expensive town as Hogsmeade, robbed a bank or something?" Malfoy laughed, earning a deathglare from Ron.

"shut up Malfoy" Harry said gloomy, Malfoy turned his attention to Harry.  
"oh look, Harry Potter to rescue, oh look he's so brave" He proclaimed, I felt embarrassed. I bet he'll go lose on Hermione next, I couldn't let him do that.

"Malfie, stop, they're my friends" I pouted, he looked surprised at me, then he swiftly whispered in my ears rather embarrassed,  
"you're my girlfriend, you are suppose to support me" I looked irritated at him.  
"well, that goes both ways, Malfie" I muttered, he glared at me, I was losing him, I didn't want him mad.  
"underwear" I quickly whispered in his ears, and nipped teasing in his earflap. He smiled slyly, forgot all about hard feelings against Harry, Ron and Hermione who rolled their eyes and disappeared.  
As Malfoy felt his way under my robe, I slid out of his grip.  
"one letter and we're off, hon" I promised, scribbled down the message and sent it away with tower owl.

Late that night I still sat up with homework, I had too much fun with Malfoy. He could really play it bad, I thought for myself and blushed. His touches still burned over my skin, I could still feel his passionate kisses and body against body, his sweet words still lingered in my ears.

I looked over at my fellow class mates, Ginny and Petra was fast asleep, Jenny the last girl was still downstairs having a midnight date with Evan, a bragger from our class as well. I bet if Hogwarts had its own house for braggers and bigmouths, Evan would throne the house. I laughed for myself and Gilderoy Lockhart that we had in dark defences in first class could have been their head of the house and they would be called, "the HyenaPaw" I laughed as I recalled Evan's hyena like laughter.

I bend over my essay about Snape's essay about love potions, I had never expected to get Love potions in fourth grade, but we had. Luckily we were just going to write about it, the thought of being madly in love with Evan for example, or worse Goyle was unthinkable. I tried to hold my laughter quiet, but failed respectfully, I burst into laughter and collapsed on the floor.  
"nhhg, Annie?" Ginny's red wild hair stood out like a giant bush on fire as she stared groggily out on me, "ain't you asleep?"  
"no" I answered blanc.  
"then go to sleep!" she mumbled before her head landed safely on the pillow again, I shrugged, sat up again. Then I wrote a terrible essay for Snape and packed my stuff as silently as I could.  
It was a relief to go to bed, first now I could sense how dead tired I was, I smiled for myself as I saw the snow fell peacefully down outside the window. Then I yawned and rolled over to the other side. My eyelids grew heavy and soon I was far away in my sleep.

_'today everybody, we are dancing Macarena' Snape announced to his pupils and then the desks disappeared and everyone stood up wearing silly costumes. Snape in white tights and a pink shining thong outside started to swing his arms out into the Macarena dance. It looked rather silly without music, Malfoy came from nowhere wearing a big cloak.  
He drifted ghostly around towards me, covered me in shadow and when the silky smooth blackness that felt like feathers dropped off me I was laying underneath him.  
He kissed me fiercely, I giggled, played along. His tongue drifted into my mouth, exploring every corner and driving me nuts of pure pleasure.  
I closed my eyes and moaned loudly, but when I opened them it was Remus on top of me. _

_No, this was wrong I screamed, but me didn't listen just kept kissing Remus, it felt good, but I knew it was wrong, Remus was my friend God damn it. I rolled over on top, closed my eyes again, as his tongue slid up my neck and searched its way to my mouth. But suddenly it turned cold, my skin burned like a thousands tongues of fire licked me, I cried in pain, Remus was gone. I was in a cold dungeon, whimpering in pain on the hard, wet, cols stone floor. My eyes swam over of tears, and true that fog I saw a tall, thin and pale woman standing above me with her wand out. I knew her._

"**gah"** I cried as someone threw water in my face, I sat up horrified, to se Ginny, Petra and Jenny standing terrified at me.  
"are you allright, Annie?" Ginny asked concerned, oh no, I had screamed in sleep again.  
"I- I'm fine thanks" I whimpered as I looked around me to assure myself that the dungeon truly was gone.  
"sure?" Ginny asked taking a closer look at me, I nodded and smiled.  
"yeah, just a bad dream"

**-following day -**  
"Romey" I whispered insisting, he looked refusing on me. I gave my most desperate look and he obeyed at last.  
"what?" he growled as soon he came out of his class after excusing himself to go the bathroom.  
"not here!" I begged as grabbed his wrist and pulled him along, we ran down the corridors and ended up in Moaning Myrtles bathroom.

Now Romelius looked tired and impatient at me,  
"talk quickly then, my teacher is timing me" I sat down at one of the sink, the cold material froze into my butt. I took a last breath and told him quickly about the dream, he wrinkled his forehead as I was done. I blushed, I had told about the mysterious lover I had in the dream, although I had left out names, don't ask for names, don't ask, please don't ask, I prayed inside, he bend interested forward. "who's this lover?" he asked, damn! I bit my lip, how embarrassing!  
"no one" I squeaked.

"someone I know isn't it" Romelius smirked slyly and excited as he looked in my eyes, it was almost like seeing Remus, the truth was that no one really knew the difference of my guys. People only told the difference from their uniforms, or when they opened their mouths, Romelius always talked big while Remus could be such a nerd sometimes. But I saw the difference without them speak a single word ornoticing uniform they had, but I could never really put my finger on it and describe it in words.  
"Annie" he teased and made me look him in his eyes, I blushed.

"perhaps" I mumbled and tried to avoid him. He gripped me firmly and the amusement sparkled out of his eyes. " it's me isn't it?"

I looked terrified at him, "yeah, it is isn't it?" He shock me as he grinned joking.  
"no, Romey, it's-" "beautiful me, the handsome fearless captain of the far east"  
he said heroic as he spilled his muscles, I tried to get in a word but he gave me no fair chance, no he grabbed me, hidden me in his arms and tugged me as he kept joking.

"Romey, Romey!" I cried, surprised he stared startled at me. "it was Remus"  
I confessed weakly, he became numb.  
"Remus?" he asked as I got lose and turned my back at him. "my, my doll, book worm brother Remus?" He mumbled confused,  
in despair I turned around to look him up in the eyes. "you won't tell him ,will you?"

he looked stunned at me for a long while, I gave puppy eyes back. Then he sighted in defeat, shrugged and gave a weak smile. "sure…" I smiled weakly, walked over to him, gave him a peck on his cheek and gave him a grateful smile.  
"it was just a dream, Romey" I laughed, he looked so damn disappointed.  
" yeah, but next time you'll have yourself with me, savvy?" he said, I glared at him, was he serious? he looked serious, but then he grinned widely.  
"dumbass! I was joking!" he cried and punched me playful in the shoulder.  
"thank God!" I said and squeaked weakly as he punched, he was sort of strong you know, being the captain and all.  
"so what you think about the dream?" I asked hopeful, I was counting on him.  
"I'll check it out with Mrs Trelawney." He promised, I breathed freely out again, I had been holding my breath the last minutes. I didn't have Clairvoyance as Remus and Romelius, I was reading runes instead. Sort of lame, but I couldn't change the subject now.

"but.." Romelius said seriously and pointed at me, his finger touched my nose as I held my breath again, oh no, buts, oh I hated buts never brought any goods with itself. "I am going to changed the boys into gals, I refuse to do it with boys"

* * *

**hugh! hate that dream! but I need it, darn... well anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

huggles  
Sunken Sun Romelius  
"may all your endings be happy" 


End file.
